


Officer Swan

by Lorbie05



Series: The Officer Swan Universe [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M, FaeKwidditchMusings' Farewell to Summer Fest: The 31 Flavors of Smut, Praise Kink, strawberry cheesecake ice cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorbie05/pseuds/Lorbie05
Summary: After her divorce, Hermione Granger moves to the other side of the world to let both herself and Ron heal. What happens when she meets her new neighbor, Officer Swan?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Swan
Series: The Officer Swan Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953007
Comments: 26
Kudos: 114
Collections: Farewell to Summer: The 31 Flavors of Smut





	Officer Swan

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for the 31 Flavors of Smut Fest. I chose Hermione Granger & Charlie Swan as my pair. My ice cream flavor is Strawberry Cheesecake, my trope is Neighbors AU, and my kink is Praise. I hope you enjoy this little cross over. The pairing has been on my mind for a while now, and I'm so glad to finally get something down on paper!
> 
> This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. Also, I don't own anything HP or Twilight related, I'm just playing in those worlds.

Face flushed with arousal and her body moving in time with the man above her. Soft moans and words of encouragement met her. Strong, calloused hands gripped her hips, holding her in place as he thrust deeply into her body. As she let him take control of her body and her pleasure, Hermione knew she could never regret the decision to move halfway around the world to the small town of Forks, Washington.

***

It hadn’t been easy, the decision to leave everyone she knew behind. But after her divorce from Ron, she knew she had to get away. She didn’t blame him for their failed marriage, and really, she still loved the man. But after several years of dating and then marriage, they both realized how different they truly were.

Hermione would never be the stay-at-home house mum that Ron had grown up with, content to stay at home raising their children and keeping the house. And Ron would never be interested in any of her academic pursuits and causes. Ron enjoyed his weekly pub nights out for fish and chips with the lads from work, while Hermione enjoyed her personal reading nook with a large glass of wine and a good book from her library.

In the end, they both realized they were better off separated, and though divorce wasn’t common in the wizarding world, they each signed the paperwork with good thoughts for the other and well wishes on whatever they decided to do next in their lives.

Hermione knew that neither of them would truly be able to move on though with them both still intertwined in each other’s lives. After some major reflection, and quite a bit of tears, wine, and chocolate, she approached Kingsley for some job prospects in other areas of the world.

After that, it was almost too easy how quickly it all came together, and before she knew it, she was packing up her belongings to be sent to a small town in Washington where she would be meeting a Native American tribe with a fascinating history of shapeshifters.

***

Hermione smiled as she placed her last book on the new shelves in her office. Her new place was everything she wanted, and the neighborhood seemed safe and friendly. She planned to meet her neighbor this afternoon. She had already noticed the police vehicle parked next door, and which was part of the charm of her new house. She hoped living next to a local police officer meant she’d be safe.

Brushing her hands off on her favorite pair of jeans, Hermione made her way to the kitchen in order to start “Operation Meet the Neighbor.” While she was only passable in the kitchen most days, she knew she could make a mean banana muffin. It had been one of the first things she had learned at her mother’s side growing up, and it always brought her feelings of comfort and home.

She set to work baking, and soon her whole house smelled like the delightful mix of warm muffins and bananas. Just as she pulled the last batch of muffins out of the oven, she noticed the police vehicle pull into the driveway next door. A tall man with dark curly hair stepped out of the vehicle before making his way to the front door.

_Perfect_ , she thought. _I’ll just get these bundled up and pop on over to introduce myself._

Muffins in hand, Hermione made her way to the simple two story house. A quick knock, a short wait, and Hermione was face to face with a handsome looking man that looked to be about ten years or so older than her. He had short, curly brown hair, and chocolate colored eyes. He was dressed casually in jeans and a flannel shirt left open over a plan grey t-shirt.

“Hello, I’m your new neighbor, Hermione. I thought I’d bring over some banana muffins and introduce myself.”

“Hi, Hermione, I’m Charlie. I’m glad to see someone bought up that house. I hated to see it empty. Please come in,” he said as he stepped aside to let Hermione pass into the house.

“I hope you enjoy the muffins, they’re my mum’s secret family recipe. I’m pants at pretty much everything else in the kitchen, but these are safe, I promise,” she laughed.

“They smell great. Can I get you something to drink? I’ve got water, soda, or beer.”

“Water is fine, I don’t drink much soda as both my parents are dentists, and I just haven’t gotten use to American beer yet.”

“One water, coming up,” Charlie said as he handed her a glass of water. At the brush of his fingers against hers, Hermione felt a small zing travel up her arm. “So what made you decide to move to Forks? Obviously that pretty accent isn’t from around here.”

“Oh you know, the normal story of running away from your problems. Girl meets boy, they fall in love, get married, and then a few years later realize they were better off as a friends. Girl moves half way around the world to get a fresh start, and here we are.”

“Wow, yeah, I’ve read that story before myself. Only she didn’t move halfway around the world. She took my daughter and moved states, and I’ve been by myself ever since.”

“Well, aren’t we just the pair?” Hermione asked with a chuckle.

“I guess we are. So Hermione, this may be out of left field, but what are your plans for dinner? I’m not much of a cook myself, but the diner in town has a mean steak dinner, and I could show you around a bit, if you’d like?”

“I would like that a lot, Charlie,” she smiled. “Let me just pop back home real quick to grab my purse and lock up.”

“Perfect, I’ll meet you outside in a few minutes.”

“Great, I’ll be right back.”

***

That first night was the first of many dinners both in and out. Hermione found herself slowly falling for the older man in ways she never had with Ron. He made her laugh with his dry wit and one liners. When he wrapped her up in his arms, she felt safer than she had in more years than she could count. He was interested in the things she had to say, and he liked staying in just as much as she did.

More nights than not, she found herself curled up on his couch with her head in his lap and a book in her hands while he watched whatever sports game was on the television. He always asked her how she could read while the T.V. was on, but she just told him she’d rather spend the time near him however she could.

This night was different though. Charlie had surprised her with a date out, telling her that he wanted to show her off for the night. He was taking her to dinner and then dancing, and she was happier than she had been in a long time.

After dinner, they stopped at a small ice cream shop to get dessert on their walk to the small jazz club in downtown Port Angeles. Hermione caught Charlie trying to be subtle while watching her lick the single scoop of strawberry cheesecake ice cream. Deciding to be naughty, Hermione made sure to slow down her movements, making each swipe of her tongue filled with innuendo and intention.

Charlie swallowed thickly, nearly choking on his own butter pecan cone as he zeroed in on the movement of her tongue. Hermione moaned slightly as a bit of the white cream dribbled down the side of her mouth.

“Here, let me help you with that,” Charlie replied huskily while swiping his thumb across her lips.

Hermione’s knees turned weak and she had to clench her thighs as he sucked the cream from his thumb.

“You know, you’ve got a little something right there,” she whispered, pointing at his face.

“Something, where?”

“Right here,” she said pulling him down to nibble his lower lip. Hermione was so engrossed in tasting the ice cream from his lips that she completely forgot their surroundings. It wasn’t until they heard someone clear their throat that they remembered they were blocking foot traffic in the middle of a sidewalk.

“Ok, are you ready for that jazz club?” Charlie asked with a slight blush to his cheeks?

“Of course.”

The couple continued on their walk, hand in hand, with Hermione’s head pressed slightly to his shoulder. Hermione couldn’t believe how happy the man made her feel.

***

“I had a really wonderful night tonight, Charlie.”

“Me too, Hermione.”

“Would you like to come in?”

“Yes.”

With that one little word, Hermione grabbed Charlie’s hand and practically dragged him inside her house. He had been inside before of course, many times actually, but this night was different. There was a charge between them that hadn’t completely existed before. They had been dancing around each other for a while now, straddling the line of friendship and more, and they both knew they were ready to take the leap.

“Just to be clear here,” she said while reaching a hand up to his face. “I’m interested in being more than just friends, and I’d really like you to spend the night with me.”

Charlie leaned into her hand, and pulled her into his embrace. “I want you too. More than I should and for much longer than is probably right.”

It was like a damn broke at his confession. Hermione moved her hand from the side of his face to pull his head down to her. She pressed her lips against his hard, showing him she wanted him just as much.

Hermione traced her tongue along the seam of his lips, begging for entrance. As his lips parted, she felt their tongues battle for dominance, tangling together in a dance at once familiar and yet so much better than anything she’d experienced before.

She pressed herself against him, molding her curves against his body. He didn’t have the hard muscled body of her ex-husband, but he was strong and sturdy in all the ways that mattered. The wetness between her legs increased as she felt his hardness pressing into her stomach.

“If you don’t take me to your bedroom right now, I’m going to have you spread open across that kitchen table like my own personal feast,” he growled into her ear.

“Oh, god,” she murmured as a fresh wave of arousal dripped down her thighs at his words. Grabbing his hand to take him to bed, she could feel her cunt throb with each step closer to her room.

“I can’t wait to taste that pretty little pussy of yours. I’ve been dreaming about it. Did you know that? For so long now, I’ve wanted to dive in.”

Hermione shivered at his words. She didn’t know where this confident man came from, but she wasn’t complaining.

Charlie pressed himself against her back, reaching around to grab her neck slightly. “Are you going to let me have my way with you, Hermione? Are you going to have your way with me?”

“Oh, god, yes. Yes, please.”

“Good. Now be a good girl for me, and take off your clothes.”

Hermione stepped away from Charlie with shaky legs.

“Turn around and let me see you.” Hermione let the straps of her dress slip down her arms and she turned back around to face Charlie. “That’s it, my beautiful girl.”

Slowly, she let the dress pool down at her feet, standing in front of him with just her panties and heels on.

“No bra? You naughty girl.” He smirked. “Lay down on the bed for me and leave the heels on. There’s a good girl.”

Hermione found herself obeying his words, surrendering herself to his command. She had never let Ron boss her around in the bedroom, and she was beginning to wonder why? She was so turned on from the forceful way Charlie was commanding her attention and movements. It was almost like officer Charlie was in the room, and not the shy man she was steadily falling for. Hermione found herself liking both sides of his personality, and couldn’t wait to explore more of this side.

Charlie moved his way up Hermione’s body, placing kisses along her legs, and up her thighs until he reached the edge of her panties. “I’m going to make these beautiful thighs shake on my shoulders until you’re screaming my name. Are you ready for that, my good girl?”

Hermione could only nod, she was so turned on.

“Good girls answer when they’re spoken to, are you’re my good girl, aren’t you?”

She tried, she really did try to respond, but he was slowly bringing his finger up and down her silk covered slit, and all she could respond with was a slight murmur.

“Now that won’t do.”

Hermione whimpered as he stopped touching her. “Please.”

“Please what, Hermione? Tell me what you want?”

“Please… please touch me again. Eat me, Charlie. Claim me.”

“That’s my good girl,” he smiled into her thighs.

Charlie pulled her panties down her legs and over her heels, following them down with little kisses and nips. Hermione’s over-sensitized skin was singing with the trail his mustache left on her thighs and legs.

“Charlie, please,” she said again, reaching to try and pull him back to the spot she wanted him. “I need you.”

Without answering her, Charlie gave Hermione her wish. Her eyes immediately rolled into the back of her head as his tongue began its assault on her clit. He swirled her nub before taking it between his teeth to nibble gently.

Hermione’s body began to shake as he continued exploring her cunt. While he worked her clit with his mouth, Charlie started pumping first one and then two fingers inside her weeping slit. His mustache tickled her lower lips as he worked her to a higher peak. His long, calloused fingers found that spongy little spot inside her that had her seeing stars.

“Charlie, I’m so close,” she exhaled while her hands gripped everything from the sheets on her bed to the curls on his head.

“That’s my good girl, come for me. Show me what you look like when you fall apart. Show me how pretty the pussy can be while you quiver with release. Let me taste your sweet honey.”

He continued to pump his fingers and suck her clit in between each of his demands.

And then she was there, cresting over the ledge that his dirty words had brought her to. Her body tightening in that moment just before the fall. And Charlie was there, working her through the release.

“That’s it, that’s my good girl. You did so well for me.”

After she caught her breath, Hermione looked down toward Charlie who was still resting between her thighs. “You better get naked now. I need you inside of me.”

Charlie chuckled at her demands. “Yes, ma’am,” he replied while getting off the bed.

Hermione watched him with hooded eyes and he unbuckled his belt to remove his black button up shirt from his trousers. She watched him undo each button, almost wishing he knew about her wand stashed in her purse down the hall so she could whisper one word to have him just as naked as she was.

He removed his shirt, leaving it laying on the floor next to her clothes. She followed his hands down to the button on his pants, impatiently waiting for him to drop those as well. Charlie slipped out of his shoes before pulling a little square packet out of his back pocket.

“I brought protection,” he shrugged, reverting back to the shy Charlie she already knew. “I just thought that it shouldn’t be your responsibility, and I hoped tonight would be special.”

Hermione hadn’t even thought about protection. She knew she was on the potion and was safe, but was touched that Charlie cared that much about their safety that he was prepared as well.

“No, that’s perfect. I’m glad you brought it, and it just makes me like you that much more.”

“Hermione, it’s been a while for me since I’ve been with someone, and I just wanted you to know that this is real for me, and I can’t believe how much my life has changed meeting you.”

“Oh, Charlie. It’s real for me too. Now get your bum over here and finish what you started!”

“Yes, ma’am,” he replied and dropped both his pants and briefs.

She thought she was prepared for him, but by the gods, was he an impressive sight. Hermione had seen her fair share of penises, but this was her first time seeing a circumcised cock. The logical part of her brain tried to quickly catalogue the differences, while the hormone riddled side told her to get on with the main show.

Charlie stroked himself slowly as he moved back to the bed. She sat there as he joined her, his knees between her legs, sat back on his haunches, stroking his thick cock. Hermione wanted him so badly, she could almost taste it.

He ripped the packet and quickly rolled the condom down his shaft, and just like that, the switch was flipped, and dominant Charlie was back. “How do you want me, my good little girl? Pounding into that sweet cunt until I’ve got you pressed down into the mattress? Or maybe you want to ride me, letting those beautiful tits bounce in my face? Tell me Hermione, what do you want?”

“Pound into me, please. Make me yours with cock.”

As she finished her plea, Charlie lined himself up with her and slammed home in one thrust. They both cursed as her body adjusted to the tight fit of him. It was perfect, the feeling of him inside her. It hadn’t been like this with anyone else, especially Ron, and Hermione knew she wouldn’t be letting Charlie go.

At her nod, Charlie started to move inside of her. He started out slowly, building their tempo. His body thrusting in hard to her.

“More, harder,” she pleaded.

Charlie gave her what she wanted. He increased the swing of his hips until he was pounding into her with a brutal force. Hermione barely held on for the ride.

“That’s my good girl, such a pretty cunt you have. You fit so well around me. Your cunt was made for my dick.” Charlie kept up a litany of praises while he filled her over and over again.

As they both reached for their peaks, his words became grunts and all she could do was moan. Just as Hermione hit her second climax, she felt Charlie’s rhythm stutter as he found his own release.

They both laid in Hermione’s bed, struggling to regain their breaths. Charlie was collapsed on top of her, and as he moved to roll over, she stubbornly clung onto him. She ended up draped across his chest, her heartbeat trying to match the one under her ear.

“Wow,” was all she could say as her body relaxed from its recent high.

“Wow is right,” he smiled as he kissed the top of her head. “Let me just clean up this mess, and I’ll be right back.”

She watched him walk into the master suite to get cleaned up with a smile on her face. Hermione knew how lucky she was to have met a man like Charlie, and deep down she knew she was going to do everything in her power to keep him. While he was still in the bathroom, she removed the heels that he had her keep on and tossed them onto the pile of her clothes.

He joined her back in bed, and Hermione retook her place laying across his chest. She had the best night’s sleep she’d had since before the war, all thanks to him.

The next morning, however, the pair was woken up by the ringing of Charlie’s cell phone.

“Hey Bells, is something wrong? It’s pretty early in the morning for a Saturday… I see… Of course it’s ok… When will you be here? Of course it’s alright, you’re my daughter… We’ll get everything figured out… Yes, yes, I love you too. Bye Bells.”

“Is everything ok, Charlie?” Hermione asked.

“Yeah, uhh, my daughter wants to move in with me. She’ll be here in a month.”

“That’s exciting right?”

“Yes, I mean, no, I mean, I don’t know. I don’t know how to be a full time parent.”

“You’ll be wonderful, just be the great man I know you are, and you’ll be fine. Plus, if you want, I can be around to support you and help you too.”

“What, of course I want you around. I meant what I said last night, Hermione. I haven’t felt like this in a long time, maybe even ever, and I want us, this to work. But I understand if you don’t want to be involved anymore because I’ll be raising a teenage daughter.”

“Charlie, you’re stuck with me for as long as you’ll have me. I meant what I said last night too.” Hermione kissed him softly, letting him feel everything she was saying. “I’m in this for the long haul.”

And she was. She had been through a war and survived. What was dealing with a teenage daughter? She used to be one once. Charlie was worth fighting for.


End file.
